Redemption of a Turk
by Vampire Turk
Summary: The death of his girlfriend sends Reno to the point of despair. Songfic of Redemption.


Song-fic: Redemption of a Turk

_**Your form which returns gently to heaven  
What else can I do, besides avenge you?**_

Reno curses, cradling the girl in his arms. Her fallen form against his . . . the rain sprinkles over her pale skin, her eyes closed forever . . . _No_. . . . He shakes his head _. . she couldn't be . . . it isn't possible . . . _  
_**I watched it for the longest time, until my tears dried up.**_

The redhead's tears match the raindrops on his face . . . green light from the Lifestream splinters into many specks and fragments, floating from reach . . . pain and grief darken across his face as she simply fades away . . .

_**And the sorrow overflowing from the scar which can't be erased  
I swore that I would never forget it.**_

" . . . Desiré . . ." he murmurs, his cracked voice calling her name, only to echo through the rain. ". . . What have I done . . .?"

_**I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes.**_

_**You told me:  
Live as if you were to die tomorrow  
Feel as if you were to be reborn now  
Face as if you were to live forever**_

_I should've said no . . . __should've told her to stay where she was . . . _Thoughts of doubt cloud his mind, his eyes red and dry . . . a flash of silver runs near his vision, close to his pale cheekbones . . .

_**Bright red tears traced by a trembling finger  
I had nothing to lose, nothing to lose**_

The broken Turk glances at his disheveled reflection in a clear puddle of water. No tears . . . no signs of grief or loss remain. _. . . How selfish am I . . . I can't even cry for her. . ._ Blood drips down in place of tears . . . his hands red with the seeping blood . . . once closed scars now reopened . . .  
_**It crashes through the dark memories.**_

Reno collapses against a wall, sliding to the ground, numb. He was always numb . . . strangely, yet terribly cold inside . . . Past memories flash through his mind . . . horrid personal memories . . .

_**The last smile wavered, and disappears  
And the warmth is all that's left**_

Her precious moments play with those memories . . . her last chance to say goodbye. . . each piece more painful than the last . . . her own sacrifice to save him . . . Reno shudders, hearing the echoing gunshot ringing faintly in his ears. Her last words . . . a simple smile and a weak kiss . . . _I love you_ . . . he slides the blade down, the knife forced in further than before . . . rain glides over the self-inflicted wounds . . .

_**Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now  
This body's only dedicated to the never ending fight.**_

His arm relaxes to his side, the blade still tearing through his flesh . . . his other arm rests on a bent left knee. . . Water meets blood, the red liquid running down his skin to gravel and stone, brushed faintly by mud. The rain comes down in torrents . . . the redhead knows they're after him . . . his fate will be the same as hers . . .

_**Because everyone returns to heaven, some day  
You'll never need to say goodbye.**_

The blade is forced from his arm . . . a dizzy spell starts to overcome him . . . he grasps the blade in the other hand . . . he eyes the weapon for an instant before deciding an action . . . he shuts his eyes, trying to remember . . . remember her smile, her laugh – everything. . ._ Desiré, please forgive me . . ._

_**Make it up**_

_**I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes.**_

Sunlight creeps across the quiet morning, illuminating everything its rays touched . . . the rain passes on . . . the redhead can't go on . . . _Not without you, Desiré_. . . he inwardly gasps, the blade trailing across his throat . . . _I can't live on. . . _a scream silenced by injury . . ._ No, I won't . . . _cries of grief silenced in the alley's shadows . . .

_**Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now  
This body's only dedicated to the never ending fight.**_

Blood covers the wet ground . . . Bright red blood . . . A bald Turk, tall and muscular, adjusts his shades. He glances in the alleyway, noticing the slain form, an almost too familiar figure with fire-red hair, drowning in a red pool of blood. It's another suicide . . . Wait . . . something's not right . . . Rude quickly looks again, looking closer at the fallen man . . . it couldn't be . . . _Reno_ . . .

_**REDEMPTION... **_

His throat slit, the scars under his eyes profusely bleeding . . . his lightless eyes staring into the sky -empty depressed eyes mirroring lost hope . . . slain from painful loss of a loved one . . . The bald man closes the redhead's eyes. . . a Turk's suicide . . . Reno doesn't deserve this . . . . no more than anyone else. . . Rude slowly hoists his partner's lifeless form in his arms, balancing his head against a shoulder. The redhead's pale form fades into green lights . . . taken back into the Lifestream . . .

_**REDEMPTION... **_


End file.
